Tales of the Tailed Demons
by Nara Midori
Summary: Three teens get sucked into the Naruto world after a fight.Watch as they fight off the demons trying to kill off all ninjas and with a mixture of some romance things get a little interesting. SasukeNaruto:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did Sasuke and Naruto would be together ;)

" It is so boring" a dark haired girl with green eyes complained loudly to her two best friends.

A dirty blond haired boy with hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses hit his head against his desk for the hundredth time that day and signed heavily.

"Ricky, if you don't stop hitting your head on the desk your going to damage what's left of your brain cells" a black boy joked.

" To late" the girl sighed.

" Shut up, Amanda," Ricky glared, " you to Curtis. It's both of your faults we're in detention in the first place."

" You shouldn't have dumped water on our heads so we wouldn't have started cursing you out" Curtis yelled.

" Shut up, both of you" Amanda glared while her light green eyes turned emerald green signaling her anger was rising.

" Sorry" both boys said while glaring heatedly at the other.

" Whatever" Amanda rolled her eyes.

" Is that all you can say," Ricky ranted, " every time me and Curtis start to fight all you say is ' Whatever'. I'm fuckin' tired of it. I ask you out you say no every time, what is wrong with me!-"

" I don't like you like that Ricky" Amanda cut in.

" - and you Curtis," Ricky went on as if Amanda didn't say anything, " you act all tough and cool but your not. Your just a freakin' faggot! I hate you! I hate both of you! We're not friends anymore!" Ricky hit his hands on the desk to final the deal.

The room went black.

( Ricky's POV)

When I came to I noticed I wasn't in the detention classroom anymore. The next thing I noticed was that Amanda and Curtis weren't with me.

_' I hope they die and rot in hell,' _I thought,_ ' they deserve it because of what they did to me!'_

A sudden look of sadness came over my face, " oh who am I kidding, I need them more then they need me. And damn, I just screwed my chance at them being my bitches" I joked aloud.

I stood up and stretched out my tired limbs and sighed when I heard the satisfied 'pop' of my back.

_' I should go look for them,' _I thought determinedly, _' oh, look a black rose. I'll get it for Angel-chan! Wait, who's Angel-chan? Oh well I'll figure that out later, now, where did that flower go?'_

( Curtis's POV)

_' Damn that Ricky,' _I thought, _' I should hate him but he's still my best friend.'_

" Where am I ?" I said as I stood up and looked around.

" Who are you?" a voice said from behind me.

I jumped around and stared in shock at…

( Amanda's POV)

I stood up in what seemed to be a dark room with no windows. I could hear the crickets outside the walls signaling that it was night.

_' Ricky, what have you gotten us into now?' _Amanda thought.

" I see that you're awake Angel-chan" a snake sounding voice said from the shadows of the room.

"…" Amanda didn't answer.

" What? No witty come back. Are you going soft on me Angel-chan. You know I won't be pleased if that happened" Amanda could feel the smirk in the mysterious mans voice.

" You will be training with Sasuke-kun today, that is all" and then the man was gone.

_'Freaky but cool, I like that' _Amanda now called Angel smirked.

( Ricky's POV)

_' It has only been five minutes and I've been spotted, hog tied and thrown carelessly into a bag by some masked people that strangely look like ANBU. I think I saw the leaf sign on the one that tied me ups arm but it also kind of looked like rock? Oh I hope its leaf so I can at least look at Tsunade's boobs before I die' _I thought.

" Tsunade-sama, we found this in the forest' I heard the ANBU say before dropping me on the ground.

" Well open it up" I heard Tsunade yell.

" Oi, Tsunade-baachan do it yourself your not that old" I heard Naruto yell.

Someone sliced open the bag and I came tumbling out.

I saw Tsunade look at me in surprise and then glare at me.

" Hiro-kun, what are you doing here?" she yelled.

" umm… ahh… visiting" I laughed nervously.

Tsunade picked me up and dusted me off before smiling softly at me and saying, " next time, tell me."

(Ricky)

" Brat, watch over my cousin for me and show him the ropes," Tsunade pushed me toward Naruto, " his name's Hiro, be nice."

" Come on Hiro, I'll show you around" Naruto grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the hokage's office.

Naruto and I walked slowly down the road, I watched as the villagers glare openly at Naruto.

I decided that he wanted to have a little fun, " Ahh, a man eating fly" I said pointing up into the sky. I snickered quietly as I saw the villagers look, I quickly grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him away.

Naruto and I laughed loudly when they were a safe distance away.

" That rocked" I yelled while punching my fist into the air.

" That was a good beginning, but you still need a lot of work" Naruto said nodding his head in agreement to his own words.

" Alright, we'll have a prank off. First one to get the villagers attention off the war and onto us wins. Up to that, Blondie" I said.

" You're on, four eyes" Naruto and I shook hands on it.

( Curtis's POV)

I jumped around and stared in shock at… Itachi.

I started breathing heavily, my favorite character and the hottest out of the manga, Naruto, was standing right in front of me with a blank look on his face.

" I-I-I'm… well I'm… ahh…Kuson… yeah, YEAH I'm Kuson" I stuttered. The only thoughts running in my head were _' will you be my boyfriend? Will you be my boyfriend? Or at least let me feel your ass.'_

" hum… Kuson-kun," I almost fainted right then, " will you come with me?"

" When, where, and how?" I answered immediately and aft ward blushed bright red.

" Now, my house, walking" I heard Itachi say.

" Huu… wha…oh, okay" I followed.

( Curtis)

We walked into a one room shack that only had a bed, a stove, a table, and a fire place.

" How homie" I joked lightly, Itachi was not amused.

" Sit" Itachi pointed to the bed. I sat down without a second thought while I poked my pointer fingers together in a Hinata like fashion.

Itachi walked over to the wall across from me and leaned against it. We stayed that way for a few minutes.

" Honey, I'm home" Kisame joked lightly as he entered the shack.

" Kisame-kun, this is Kuson-kun" Itachi nodded to me as I waved nervously.

" umm… why is Kuson-kun here?" Kisame asked.

" Because he is the Shisome no Neko the seven tailed demon sealed inside him" Itachi said.

" I do?" I asked, " Oh… of course I do. Only me right" I laughed at my own joke.

" So are we going to take him to Akasuki to take the demon out or are we going to keep him the way he is?" Kisame said.

I gave him the puppy dog eyes and pout that Amanda taught me to help them decide. Kisame and Itachi winced. No one can resist Amanda's puppy dog eyes especially if it is done by Amanda herself.

" He'll stay here" Itachi and Kisame said at the same time and I jumped up cheering.

There was a uncomfortable silence which I was oblivious to because I was celebrating.

When I stopped I asked the one question that was on everyone's mind, "so, where do I sleep?"

(Amanda's POV)

' I hate Orochimaru,' I thought as I was forced to do a million pull ups as the others watched, ' I hate Kabuto because he's counting,' I glared at said person who just smiled at me, ' and I defiantly hat Sasuke' who was smirking at me. I stared at Sasuke for a minute before I felt something click inside me. I flipped up so I was doing a hand stand on the bar and finished the rest of the pull ups. When I flipped down to face the rest of sound, I looked at their surprised faces till I heard someone clap.

" Congratulations Angel-chan, you just earned your first tail" Orochimaru smirked. I looked confused till I felt something touch the back of my leg.

It was a fluffy midnight black fox tail.

It broke through my black shorts and I didn't even notice. I saw that it could touch the floor near my black ninja shoes and went as high as to wrap around the front of my body and around my neck. I left it around my neck so it covered most of my black tank top.

" So I did pick the right partner for Sasuke-kun, didn't I Kabuto-kun" Orochimaru said.

" Of course, Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto smirk, Sasuke frowned.

" Now both of you, get to work" Orochimaru said and Sasuke and I walked out of the room.

(Amanda)

" I'm telling you now, I don't like and I don't care if you die. Take care of yourself and keep to yourself" Sasuke glared at me.

" as long as you don't get in my way dobe then I'll leave you alone," I smirked at Sasukes growl, " you don't scare me pretty boy, I scare you."

They walked in silence over to the mission room so they could get their mission for the day

" You two have an A level mission that will last six to twelve months," the mission giver said, " you will capture all the tailed demons and bring them back. Here's a list of the known demons" the man handed them a list that said:

Tailed Demons

1.Gaara no Shukaka

2. Hiro no Kaji

3. Rex no Ookami

4. Unknown

5. Max no Konchuu

6.unknown

7. Kuson no Shisome

8. Kyo no Shukun Kitsune

9. Naruto no Kyuubi

10. Unknown

11. Unknown

12. Unknown

13. Angel no Anei

I blinked when I read the last name on the list and sounded my question, " why am I on the list?"

" Orochimaru-sama just wanted you to know this way because he didn't have time to tell you himself" the man said.

I nodded and left the room with Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and said, " you might have some use after all." I actually did growl at him.

" Ohh, so demon like aren't you" Sasuke almost smiled but it looked more like a half smirk half frown.

" You know it, sexy" I purred.

" And your on fire, fox" Sasuke replied back.

We looked at each other and busted out laughing. I through my arm over Sasukes shoulder and we stumbled down the hall to our rooms to change and pack for the mission.

" Don't take to long, I want to leave in an hour and a half tops. I know you girls like to look nice but wait until we get at least two demons" Sasuke scolded.

" Sure thing boss" I saluted him and walked into my dark room and looked around.

_' Just as I suspected,' _I thought, _' I only have three outfits. My training outfit I'm wearing, that dressy like thing, and that regular outfit that shows a little to much skin for my liking.'_

I pulled out my regular outfit that consisted of a black tub top covered by a fishnet sort sleeve shirt, black cargo Capri pants with lots of pockets, black ninja sandals, and white bandages that always cover my right arm from shoulder to finger tip with a black finger less glove over it.

' now or never' I thought and went to take a shower.

It took me only ten minutes to finish my shower and get dressed.

When I walked out of my bathroom I saw all of my things already packed. Plus I saw a large sword on my bed wrapped in a black cloth.

" I wonder who left me this?" I thought aloud.

I unwrapped the cloth and gasped in shock at what I saw. There was a picture on the sword that told so much and yet so little. There was a black fox with thirteen tails and emerald green eyes stuck in what seemed to be the final blow to see who would win the battle against it and a emerald green dragon with black eyes. I thought my heart skipped a beet.

" Hurry up fox" Sasuke banged on my door, jerking me out of my thoughts.

" I'm coming, hold on" I yelled to him as I rewrapped my beautiful sword. I set it on my back even though there was no holster, it stayed safely in its spot.

Grabbing my bag and throwing it on my shoulder I ran out the door to Sasuke to start our mission


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own because if I did then Ino would be Ricky's bitch.

( Unknown)

" You will be mine, my tailed demons. This time no one can stop me from getting all of you" mechanical laughter filled the dark room and all the tailed demons got a sudden chill run down their spines.

(Konoha)

Two screams were heard through out the village. One by our favorite Iruka-sensei and the other by the Hokage.

" Naruto!" -Iruka

" Hiro!"- Tsunade.

" Stop using sexy no jutsu on the villagers" Tsunade and Iruka yelled together.

Hiro and Naruto pouted and walked over to the Hokage mountain to plan their next prank.

" Well we used sexy no jutsu on Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, and the rest of the villagers. So what are we going to do now?" Naruto sighed.

Hiro, who was looking over at the villagers suddenly spotted a beautiful bland and a slutty pink haired girl walking through the village arguing about something or other.

" Who are they?" Hiro jumped up pointing at the girls.

Naruto looked up and said, " the blonde's Ino-chan and the strawberry is Sakura-chan."

" Ino-chan" Hiro tested the name on his tongue, " I'm going to make her my bitch" Hiro ran down to the village with Naruto trailing after.

" Ino-chan, you are the most beautiful girl in the village, will you do me the honor and be my bitch" Hiro asked while kneeling down on his knees and kissing Ino's hand repeatedly.

Ino's left eye twitched and she slapped Hiro away.

" You little creep, stay away from me or I'll kill you" Ino growled at Hiro and walked away with Sakura in tow.

" I'll never give up my beautiful and lovely Ino-chan. And I never go back on my word, that is my ninja way" Hiro yelled to her as she disappeared in the crowed.

" Hey, that's my line" Naruto glared.

" Sorry kid, it felt appropriate at the time" Hiro shrugged.

( Log cabin in the woods)

" Man Kuson-kun, you make the best food ever" Kisame jumped up and yelled. Itachi nodded in agreement.

Kuson blushed and whispered a small " thank you".

The trio sat down to eat because they decided they couldn't think on an empty stomach. Kuson voter to cook.

" Kuson-kun can sleep in the bed because he cooked such a good dinner" Itachi suddenly cut in.

" that's not necessary-" kuson started but Kisame cut in, " That's a great idea, Itachi-kun."

Kuson sighed and decided just to go along with whatever Kisame and Itachi said.

_' Wait, did Itachi and Kisame just say they were sleeping in bed with me!' _Kuson thought nervously.

( In the middle of nowhere)

" We're lost aren't we?" Angel asked.

" Yep" Sasuke replied.

" Great" Angel said sarcastically.

( Orochimaru's)

" Orochimaru-sama, the demon lord has awaken and he's killing off all the humans. What do we do, sir?" a random ninja said.

Orochimaru thought for a moment before pulling out a scroll and writing something down. " Kabuto, give this to Tsunade of Konaha right away" Orochimaru said.

" of course, Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto bowed and then ran out of the room.

" That letter's our only hope" Orochimaru sighed dramatically.

(Log cabin)

'Bang!' a blast was heard throughout the cabin.

' Thank the gods for a distraction' Kuson sweated nervously.

The trio ran outside to see a giant rat with four tails crushing and breaking down the trees. Its hideous yellow teeth showing and its blood red eyes glaring at everything.

" I'm the great the all mighty Stinky Pants and I will become the new demon lord" the rat thing laughed.

" Stinky Pants" - Kuson.

" Rat thing" - Kisame.

"…" - Itachi.

" Neko, do you dare defy your new lord! I shall kill you for that you stupid cat" Stinky Pants said.

" You can joke that I'm gay. You can dis my cooking. But I draw the line at being called stupid. You're going down Stinky Pants" in a blur of black and blue, Kuson leaped up and beat the shit out of that retarded rat.

" We will meet again" Stinky Pants said as he ran away from the raging cat holder.

" Are you alright Kuson-kun?" Kisame asked.

" No I'm not alright!" Kuson growled and Kisame jumped behind Itachi.

" Kuson… you have to calm down or else you'll destroy something you don't want to" Itachi said.

" Calm down… calm down! The only way I can ever calm down is when I'm near Hiro-kun and Angel-chan" Kuson yelled.

" well then we just have to go find them then wont we" Itachi smirked.

( in the middle of nowhere)

" Sasuke-kun," Angel whined, " where are we. I have a really bad feeling right now and I don't know what's wrong."

" Angel-chan, your almost as annoying as Naruto sometimes. I wonder if you're related to each other" Sasuke said then lost himself in thought.

" Who's Naruto?" Angel asked.

" the sexiest thing alive" Sasuke said not thinking.

Angel smirked _' oh, this is going to be fun.'_

" Do you miss your little Naru-chan?" Angel asked.

" Hell ya, if I ever go back to Konoha to stay it would be because Naru-chan asked me to," Sasuke sighed then jerked and glared at Angel, " you tricked me!"

" No I didn't," Angel blinked innocently, " you did that to yourself."

Sasuke growled and Angel smirked.

" come on Sasu-chan, lets go" Angel said then smacked Sasukes ass. Sasuke squeaked.

_'_

_oh yes, this is definitely going to be fun' _Angel smirked.

( Konoha)

" why are you here?" Tsunade asked Kabuto who just arrived in Konohagakure.

" Orochimaru-sama wanted me to give this to you Hokage-sama" Kabuto handed Tsunade the scroll.

Tsunade read the scroll twice before nodding toward Kabuto and said " tell him, he has two days to get everyone here but after that we're locking the doors."

Kabuto bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_' our lives just got more complicated' _Tsunade thought.

( Orochimaru's)

" Everyone pack up, we're moving to Konoha" Orochimaru said.

( in the middle of nowhere)

" Orochimaru-sama just sent us a message to meet in Konohagakure" Angel told Sasuke.

" How did you know that he was sending a message?" Sasuke asked.

" I don't know, a feeling I guess?" Angel shrugged.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and ran off to Konoha with Angel following after.

( outside Konoha)

" Why are we here?" Kuson asked Itachi and Kisame.

" We need somewhere safe to stay and Konoha is the safest place I know of. I don't want you getting hurt when we only just met" Itachi said and Kuson blushed.

" Itachi Uchiha, what are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked form a top of Konoha's gate.

" We need someplace to stay" Kisame yelled.

"we'll go someplace else" Jiraiya yelled back.

" I'll destroy everything and everyone if you don't let us in. I need someplace to keep Kuson-kun safe and this is the best I know" Itachi said.

Jiraiya grumbled and sent a frog to tell Tsunade while opening the gate.

( somewhere in between Orochimaru's and Konhagakura)

" Sasuke-kun, Angel-chan, so good to see you two again, and it has only been three days. How was the trip?" Orochimaru asked as Angel and Sasuke ran up.

" It was fun Orochimaru-sama, I learned a lot about Sasuke-kun. Oh, and we learned a bit about the tailed demons" Angel smiled at Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke.

" Well lets go, shall we?" Orochimaru said and took off. The others followed.

( Konaha village)

" what are they doing here, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

" they need protection, just like Gaara of the sand and his brother and sister. Kakashi, I don't want you fighting with them nor do I want you fighting with Orochimaru and his crew" Tsunade said.

" Orochimaru! He's coming to. Tsunade-sama, what were you thinking?" Kakashi yelled.

" Kakashi, remember your place. You're yelling at the Hokage" Iruka yelled at his lover.

" Gomen ne" Kakashi bowed to Tsunade.

"If you acted like this Kakashi, then the others will be worse" Tsunade said gravely.

" thanks Ayame" Naruto said as he and Hiro got some ramen. A whole lot of ramen.

" Your welcome Naruto-kun" Ayame said before walking away.

" This is the best ramen I've ever had" Hiro yelled.

" I know isn't it" Naruto grinned. They went silent for a moment listening to the people and things around them.

" Did you hear?" a man across the bar said to the two women next to him, " the Hokage let in three shin obis from Akatsuki. Not only are they Akatsuki but one of them is Uchiha Itachi. Rumor has it that she's also letting in Orochimaru and Sound village" the man went silent after that.

Naruto and Hiro looked at each other and pulled out coins to pay for the snacks. Together they went off to find this Akatusuki trio that the man was talking. About.

( Training ground # 27)

" Itachi-kun, why are we here?" Kuson asked as he was sitting on a stump in the middle of the clearing.

" We're training, so start by doing push ups" Itachi said emotionlessly.

Kuson pouted and Kisame snickered behind his hand.

"oi, your Sasuke-teme's brother aren't you?" Naruto said as Kuson started his push ups.

" yes, where is my younger brother at?" Itachi asked.

Before Naruto could answer Hiro looked down at Kuson and gasped.

" Kuson! Oh Kuson, I'm sorry I didn't mean everything I said before. I was mad and stupid at the time, please forgive me!" Hiro dropped to his knees and begged Kuson.

Kuson blinked at him and then just smiled at him.

" I forgive you Hiro-kun, but Angel-chan wont forgive you as easy as me. You know she can hold a grudge even if she cant get angry easily" Kuson said.

" As long as we're good I think I can do it. So, we're cool right?" Hiro pleaded.

"Yeah, we're good. More than good actually" Kuson smiled.

Suddenly a scream that the whole village and the surrounding area could probably hear was heard.

" Orochimaru!"

( Orochimaru's area)

" Put these on Sasuke-kun, Angel-chan. I don't want you two to get harassed or anything" Orochimaru handed Sasuke and Angel floor length coats with large hoods.

" Thank you, Orochimaru-sama" Angel and Sasuke said as they put on the coats, both of which had a green snake with red eyes stitched on the back.

The small group consisting of twelve people walked up to the doors of Konoha where the ninjas opened the doors for them.

" Orochimaru!" a women on the street screamed and fainted.

" Orochimaru-san, welcome back to Konohagakure" Tsunade said.

" Thank you, Tsunade-sama. It is an honor to be back" Orochimaru smirked. Tsunade glared.

" Please follow me, I'll take you to you to your new home-" Tsunade started but was cut off by an angry villager shouted " where's the Uchiha, is he scared to come back to the village?"

" Yeah, little Uchiha scared. His brother came back no problem" someone else shouted.

The other villagers started to murmur an agreement as the last person shouted " if Sasuske Uchiha ever comes back to our village I say we kill him!"

In a blink of an eye, the man who shouted last had a fist through his stomach. The owner of said fist slowly pulled out their fist and glared at the villagers. She didn't even notice the five people that suddenly showed up.

" Anyone who says anything bad about Sasuke Uchiha will die by my hand anyway I desire" Angel told the villagers.

" Tsunade, you were saying" Orochimaru broke the silence.

" Follow me" Tsunade said.

The nodded Sasuke walked over to Angel and pulled up the hood she didn't know fell.

" congratulations on your second tail, Angel-chan," Sasuke whispered in her ear, " and thanks."

" that's what friends are for, Sasuke-kun. They protect each other even after they hurt each other," Angel whispered back, " no matter what."

( Training ground 27)

" what are they doing here, and who was that girl?" Naruto yelled.

" the girls name is Angel" Kuson whispered sadly.

" I can't believe she joined Orochimaru. I mean, was it my fault or was it her own decision? Hiro sighed.

" It's alright Hiro, lets just hope she's treated right" Kuson smiled at him.

"Yeah, lets hope" Hiro said.

( Hokage office)

" no more killing" Tsunade told Angel clearly.

" as long as they do as I say, then I wont" Angel crossed her arm defiantly.

Tsunade snorted and said with " with the little act you put up today, no one will even go near you or Sasuke."

Tsunade walked over to her desk and sat down with a 'plop'. " What level ninja are you?" she asked Angel.

" Angel-chan is not a ninja, nor does she understand our ways" Orochimaru told Tsunade.

" if your not a ninja then what are you?" Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke were the only ones to see Angels second tail that she kept wrapped around her waist.

Angel smirked and leaned in, face to face with Tsunade and whispered to the wide eyed women " I'm the thirteen tailed demon, Angel no Anei Kitsune."

( Ramen Stand)

" Angel-chan loves ramen, especially chicken ramen" Kuson sighed.

" We used to eat it together all the time. If anything, Angel could live on it" Hiro said.

" Oh, come on guys cheer up" Naruto didn't like his new friends being all down and stuff. The trio, who left Itachi and Kisame to train, didn't notice two cloaked figures walking up.

" Who's the blond?" Angel asked Sasuke.

" That's Naruto, but I don't know the other two" Sasuke told her.

" Aww, Sasu-chan, he's so kawaii" Angel squealed making everyone in the little ramen stand to look at them.

" You did that on Purpose didn't you?" -Sasuke.

" Yep" - Angel smirked.

" Kuso" -Sasuke glared.

" Love you to" - Angel smiled.

" Sasuke-teme, what are you doing here? Didn't know you came" Naruto said.

" Pay attention dobe. I've been here since Orochimaru showed up" Sasuke glared.

" Don't call me that teme! All I saw was the girl next to you shove her fist through the guys stomach" Naruto said.

" Yeah Angel, why'd you do that? And why'd you join Orochimaru?" Kuson said while Hiro nodded in agreement.

" they were being mean to Sasu-chan and I wouldn't take that. I also joined Orochimaru cause I wanted to" Angel smirked.

" Why not stay with us?" Hiro asked.

" come on Sasuke-kun, lets leave before we catch looser" Angel and Sasuke walked away.

" She'll never forgive me" Hiro said glumly as Naruto and Kuson nodded their heads in agreement.


End file.
